Jay Wilson
Jay Wilson was the lead designer of Diablo III.2008-20-08, GC 2008: Diablo III Progress Report. IGN. Accessed on 2008-21-08 Biography Pre-Blizzard Wilson began working in the games industry around 1996, beginning work at Q Studios, working on an FPS game called Blood. He later worked at Monolith Studios, Cavedog Entertainment, and Relic Entertainment. Apart from Relic, he mainly worked on FPS games. At Relic, he was the lead designer on both Impossible Creatures and Dawn of War, and was the design director of Company of Heroes. He worked together with Josh Mosqueira on this game.2016-09-05, JAY WILSON GAME DEVELOPER INTERVIEW ON BURNOUT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-09-07 He became aware of the first Diablo game after seeing it advertised on the back cover of Warcraft II. He ended up purchasing the game soon afterwards.2011-11-29, Diablo III feature: Blizzard's plans to satisfy their fanbase and still deliver a fresh experience. PC Gamer, accessed on 2014-11-10 He played Diablo II for three to four days straight when it came out. Career at Blizzard Wilson joined Blizzard Entertainment in 2006.2016-06-07, Former Diablo Director Jay Wilson Leaves Blizzard. The Escapist, accessed on 2016-06-08 He agreed to the interview not expecting to work at Blizzard, but rather to get some information that might help his current position. He was hired, and became the lead designer of Diablo III. He described his intent as being to make a good sequel, but not to stagnate the series. He was responsible for all final decisions regarding the game.2016-11-28, Jay Wilson on Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2016-12-01 Wilson was responsible for Diablo III's combat design and physics engine.2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 After the game's launch, and in the midst of negative player reception, he generated controversy with a "fuck that loser" comment regarding David Brevik's commentary on the game. Wilson later appologized for his words. Threads were removed on Battle.net due to the amount of community vitriol.2016-06-07, Farewell Jay Wilson. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-06-22 Wilson worked on the development of Reaper of Souls. He remained as game director of Diablo III until 2013 when he was replaced by Josh Mosqueira. Wilson cited burnout as the reason for his departure from Team 3, as he had spent nearly a decade working on the same game.2017-08-02, How Blizzard Saved Diablo 3 From Disaster. Kotaku, accessed on 2017-08-06 He moved to an unannounced project within the company. (it is known that Wilson worked on Titan and World of Warcraft: Legion). He resigned from Blizzard in 2016 in order to pursue a career in writing, The decision was also prompted by his family, who wanted to move back to the Pacific northwest. He has commented that in recent years, the amount of online harassment he has received has dropped,2016-12-14, Jay Wilson on Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2016-12-16 and that such vitriol was part of the reason why he left the games industry.2017-01-24, Diablo 3 Post-mortem with Jay Wilson Part 2. Diablo.net, accessed on 2017-02-19 Trivia *The is Wilson's favorite archtype.2017-01-25, Diablo 3 Post-mortem with Jay Wilson Part 3. Diablo.net, accessed on 2017-02-19 References Category: Blizzard Entertainment staff